Sweet Surrender
by sammyjayne74
Summary: Shelley tells Daniel a sexual fantasy. Hoping that he'll understand. Contains scenes of a sexual nature. Contains an original female character. Totally an AU.


Fic: Sweet Surrender  
Rating: M+  
Summary: Shelley's tells Daniel a secret!

It came from out of no where. That feeling of being weak, being controlled by him, and the thought of it making her feel physically sick!

But she couldn't escape the fact that at times, it had been incredible. That she, had enjoyed being dominated, even though he used it to do more than dominate her. He used it to hurt her, mentally and physically. It hadn't been what they had discussed.

All of her previous boyfriends had enjoyed it, enjoyed controlling her. And Shelley had enjoyed being controlled.

That desire was still a part of her that she had kept hidden for so long. She couldn't stop thinking about it, imagining what he would be like with Daniel. Shelley was scared that he would think that she was a freak or something. Not many women wanted to be controlled by men. Part of her was ashamed of it. Of wanted to be told what to do by a man even if that man was her husband.

Shelley smiled as thoughts of Daniel pushed out those of her ex. Surely it wouldn't happen again? Deep down, Shelley knew that it would be how she always wanted it to be, exciting, arousing, and tender. That was what she wanted. To be controlled by and to have the thrill of pleasure.

Shelley wanted to tell him about her other side. There was no greater turn on for her to be dominated by Daniel, her husband, the man she loved.

Daniel watched her from across the mess hall table, playing with her food. She had wandered off into her own mind for a few minutes.

'Earth to Shelley,' he said, teasing her.

She looked up at him, taken out of her day dream, the reality much cuter.

'Sorry, I was just thinking about something.'

'Care to share? E asked

Shelley wanted to. It wasn't an easy subject to bring up and certainly one they couldn't discuss in a public place.

'Maybe when we get home?'

Daniel saw the embarrassment on Shelley face, her cheeks red and flushed. He wondered what she could have been thinking about to make her go so red.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes. We can't talk about it here.'

'Why, what is it?' Daniel asked.

Daniel smiled, laughing slightly at her.

'We'll talk about it tonight.'

He looked at his watch, realising that he was late for a briefing.

'I'm late, I should go,' he said.

He stood from his chair, kissing Shelley on the top of her head. She smiled. It was sweet. The way he touched her whilst they were working, was sweet. There were the gentle touches of his hand on hers, the brushing of her hair from her eyes and the kiss on the forehead. Daniel was the sweetest and he was hers. Despite their problems of late, they were still in love and together. And that's why Shelley wanted to tell her most secret fantasy.

'Okay, I'll see you later.' Shelley said, smiling up at him.

As she watched him leave, Shelley couldn't help but wonder about what his reaction would be. Would it freak him out? Most men would love the chance to dominate their partners. But Daniel wasn't most men. Shelley knew that he had his passionate side. It had been clear that night in the hotel, several weeks ago. He had been so totally in control of that moment. How he wouldn't take no for an answer! That hadn't been a bad thing because inside, Shelley had been screaming that she wanted him but her head was telling that she could never forgive him. That night, they had, had the most incredible sex and he had been in control. And Shelley had begun to think about what she really wanted and she wanted to tell him.

All day long, Shelley had tried to come up with a way to tell Daniel. She felt stupid. Why couldn't she tell her husband what she found a sexual turn on. They had no secrets from each other, apart from this. Shelley had told him everything about her life, including how her ex had mistreated her. Daniel had been angry about it and Shelley was apprehensive about telling him. Maybe it repulsed him. Thinking that a man could do that to a woman they were supposed to love.

In the evening, Shelley watched Daniel play outside in the garden with there daughter. Mia had begum to act like her dad. It was cute. Shelley loved her family life but loved it when it was just the two of them.

Shelley watched as Daniel got dressed, putting on his pj bottoms and nothing else. She stared at him, letting her imagination get the better of her. Thinking about him pinning her to the bed, telling her what to do, teasing her, making her beg. Shelley resisted the temptation to slip her hand down between her legs; instead she just smiled, grinning.

'What's up with you?' Daniel asked, placing his glasses on the bedside table.

'Nothing! Just admiring the view.'

Daniel smiled back at her.

'Well,' he said, leaning over. 'Why don't you come and get a closer look.'

Shelley knelt on the bed in front of him, draping her arms around his neck.

'Now that's an offer, I can't refuse.'

Shelley rested on Daniel's chest, half asleep with a smile on her face.

'Hmmm, that was nice,' she whispered.

It had been nice, but Shelley found herself imagining giving in. Feeling him pulling down her panties!

Now the images of nice, safe, comfortable sex were being replaced by heat, passion, dominating sex. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Why couldn't she stop thinking about it when her sex life was already good! Why did she need to do this? Was there something wrong with her? Shelley already felt like a freak for wanting to be dominated but deep down knew that it was just one aspect of her she needed to fulfil.

Shelley sighed, deeply, snuggling up closer to Daniel.

'Are you okay?' he asked. 'You seem quiet.'

'I was just thinking about…'

'The same as what you were thinking about at lunch, this afternoon?'

Shelley moved, looking up at him. This was as good as time as any, she thought.

'Yes.'

'Are you going to tell me, what's wrong?'

Shelley shook her head.

'There's nothing wrong… it's just that I've been thinking about certain things lately.'

'What things?'

This was going to be difficult. How could she explain it to him, when she really didn't know how to explain it to herself!

'Do you ever… do you have… I mean, do you have any fantasies?' she asked, lowering her head.

Daniel looked at her, puzzled.

'You mean like, seeing you with another woman?' he said.

That wasn't exactly the response she had been expecting and she thought about it herself for a moment, or two.

'No, well, not quite,' Shelley said.

'Then like what?'

Daniel sat up, letting Shelley sit next to him.

'This is really hard to explain.'

'What. Come on, you can tell me Shell. What ever it is, it can't be as bad as you think.'

Shelley took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

'You know I love you and this isn't about our sex life, it's about me.'

'Okay.' Daniel said, beginning to panic a little.

'Its about what I feel. What I like.'

'I know what you like…'

Daniel smiled. In nearly 4 years, he had come to know what Shelley liked, or so he thought.

'I know you do. But this is something I've never told you. I've never told many people, just…'

'Well, what is it?'

There was a long pause before Shelley said anything.

'For years I've had this fantasy. I've done it a few times but, I've never really enjoyed it.'

'Just tell me what is it?'

This was it. His reaction over her next sentence was going to decide if she would get to fulfil her fantasy.

'I like to… I like to be controlled.'

'Controlled?'

'Yeah.'

'You mean like with, chains and handcuffs.' Daniel said.

'I guess… It just depends on who's doing the controlling.'

Finally got the message!

'You mean me.'

Shelley nodded, smiling nervously.

'Yes. It's called BDSM but without the SM. I've never gone in for that.'

'You just like to be controlled?'

'Huh huh.'

Daniel looked at her, unsure what to say, shaking his head. He got up off the bed and begun pacing the room.

'Why haven't you told me about this before?'

'I don't know. Maybe because I didn't know who you'd react! Can you blame me? I saw the look on your face, Daniel.'

He shook his head.

'It's just a shock, that's all. I had no idea that you liked that kind of stuff.'

'You can say it, you know.'

Daniel couldn't say it. He'd never seen this side of her before. It had been a shock. He thought that he knew her, that he knew everything about her past, but this, this was something he didn't know if he could get passed it.

'You can't say it, can you.' Shelley said, moving off the bed.

'I…'

'You think I'm a freak? You think that it's disgusting.' Shelley said.

She wrapped around her robe around her, standing on the opposite side of the bed.

'I knew I never should have told you.'

'Why did you?'

'Because I can't stop thinking about it! Thinking about you… about…'

Shelley saw the look on his face. Daniel didn't know where or not he was excited by what she'd told him or repelled that his wife wanted to be controlled.

'Have you ever done it with… other guys?'

Shelley nodded.

'A few. They've never been quite what I've wanted. They always just went too far and I never enjoyed it.'

Daniel looked away. That was something that he didn't want to hear, his wife's ex, sex life.

'When its..' Shelley paused for a moment. 'When its done right it can be incredible. With the right partner!'

He paced their bedroom, shaking his head, not knowing what to say to her.

'I don't know, Shell. What exactly is it you want?'

'It's hard to explain.'

Shelley sat back down on the bed.

'Try. I want to understand.' Daniel said, sitting next to her.

He was trying to understand. It was just difficult to process. Shelley smiled, placing her hand on top of his.

'I've always like to be submissive. I've just never told many people. I guess now, there's three people who knows, including you.'

They sat and talked for an hour about her experiences. None of which had ever provided her with what she needed, what she craved for. Shelley had put it down to the fact that she had never been in love with those she had tried it with. This time would be different. If Daniel agreed!

He stayed quiet through the rest of the evening, listening to her. It was strange finding out something about the woman he loved. After all these years, he had no idea that she liked to be submissive. Sure, sometimes he was a little forceful and never heard her once complain. Now he understood why, because she liked it. Shelley had mentioned about that night in the hotel, how she had been so turned on by his forcefulness and that it was that moment that she couldn't stop thinking about what she needed deep down, more than what he had shown her.

Daniel watched her sleeping next to him, wondering what she was dreaming of. He had to admit that he was surprised by Shelley's admission. He was just glad that it wasn't something bad. Until she had mentioned fantasy, he had been sure that she was going to say that there had been someone else. That she had been having an affair. Could he deny her the one thing she wanted? The one thing that would please her.

Shelley didn't even hear him get up the next morning. She heard noises coming from the kitchen.

Daniel sat at the kitchen table, watching as his daughter played with her food, getting most of it on her face and fingers.

'You shouldn't let her eat with her fingers, you know. You're giving her bad habits.' Shelley said, appearing in the doorway.

Daniel stood up, placing his plate in the sink and rinsing it. Shelley appeared by his side, picking up a cloth and wiping Mia's hands.

'I have to go, there's a stack of paper work on my desk that needs doing and I've got that mission report to write and…'

Shelley shook her head, not really believing him.

'Just go, Daniel. I'll see to her.' Shelley said, snapping.

In the last few minutes, he hadn't looked at her at all.

'I'll see you later,' he said, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

She backed off, turning her attention to her daughter.

Daniel stood in the middle of the room, watching her. He still didn't know what to say to her.

Shelley looked back as she heard the door close. She knew that he was embarrassed about what she had told him. He'd slept on the other side of the bed, instead of with his arms around her, the way they always slept. But in the middle of the night, Shelley had woken and found him with his back to her. When she'd moved and moved to his side, he's practically pushed her away as he went back to sleep! Shelley didn't feel wanted.

Daniel didn't know what to do. He'd spent the last few hours trying to occupy him self by tidying up his office. But he'd just ended up placing one pile of papers from one side of the room to the other. No matter what he'd tried to do, all he could think about was what Shelley had told him. About her desires to be submissive and have him dominate her in bed. He had thought about it. In fact, he hadn't been able to stop think about it. He wanted to give her what she wanted but knew absolutely nothing about bdsm at all, except for what Shelley had told him.

After an hour of trying to write his mission report, Daniel logged on to his internet account. He hardly used it, except for sending messages to Shelley when she was alone in her office. It passed the time when they had nothing to do.

He checked his email, reading one from Shelley, saying that she was sorry that she snapped that morning and that she should never have told him. Putting him into an impossible situation! Daniel felt bad about leaving without saying good bye or even kissing Mia before he left. But he needed to get away for a while. He had to seriously think about what she'd asked of him. Part of him was very interested in it. About making her do what he wanted! Teasing her, making her beg. Daniel was curious. One about why Shelley felt she needed this and about the whole bdsm thing. He had heard about it before but did feel that it was something that anyone but his wife would enjoy.

Daniel searched for some more information. He didn't know what he was going to find. Daniel found a site with some fictional stories, including bdsm stories. He read a few, trying to figure out exactly what Shelley had in mind. Daniel couldn't believe that Shelley wanted this. That she had experienced this with other men before him. But as she had said the night before, it had been a disaster and she had never enjoyed it. That why she wanted to experience it with the man she loved.

He thought that he'd go blind after reading some of the stories and experiences that people had had. Did Shelley really expect him to do this stuff? Most of the stuff he'd read, turned him stomach, even though he knew that it wasn't Shelley wanted. After 2 more hours, he'd made a decision.

Shelley was in her lab, trying to take her mind off the morning's event. She had thought about going up to Daniel's office to see him, instead of sending that stupid email. What had she been thinking? It was late in the afternoon now and she hadn't done any of the work that she had wanted to do. Her mind was still on the silence that had gone on in the kitchen.

She lost herself in organising the folders on her computer, not hearing footsteps approach from behind her.

'Hey,'

She was surprised to see him standing in the doorway, no expression on his face. No way to gauge what his answer would be.

'You don't have to say anything. I should never have told you about it. It totally freaked you out and…'

Shelley's head turned around, seeing him by her side.

'I shouldn't have put you in that position and…'

'Yes,' he said.

She turned quickly, seeing a curious smile on his face. He placed down a brown envelope on her desk.

'What's this?'

'Hotel confirmation,' he said. 'We're going away for the weekend. If we're going to do this, then we're going to do it right. I don't think we could do this… right at home.'

There was a look of excitement of her face. She couldn't believe that he'd said yes.

'Are you sure about this? You don't have to…'

'Believe me, if I didn't want to do this for you, then I wouldn't. Besides, I think it could be what we both need.' Daniel whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder, kissing her neck.

'We need to talk about a few things. I've been reading up and…'

Shelley turned, stepping off her stool.

'What have you been reading?' she asked.

'Stories on the net, information and things. I want to do this right, Shelley; I want you to enjoy this.'

The redhead smiled.

'Of course I'll enjoy it. I'll be with you.'

Daniel didn't know how to answer that. He was pleased that she'd finally told him about her desire to be dominated. And even more pleased that it was going to be because they were in a committed, loving relationship.

'But there are some things we need to talk about?'

'Like what?' she asked.

'How far you want me to go! A safe word.'

Shelley moved away, pondering on his question.

'Well, as far as you're comfortable with. And I don't know about a safe word. I have tried it before and...'

'Did you use it?'

Part of him didn't really want to know her answer. The last thing on his mind was her previous experiences of this. Of how far she'd gone?

'I did, but… they took no notice.'

That was it; Daniel didn't want to know about any of this.

'But I know it'll be different this time. Safe word sounds good.'

Shelley smiled, still not being able to believe that his was going to happen. She was more than excited. This was going to become a reality and she couldn't wait.

Jack had agreed to have Mia for the weekend. They had told him that they just needed to some alone together, that they had both been working so hard lately, that they hardly spent anytime together. Well, it was either that or tell him the truth, which would just scar him for life. The last think he wanted to know about was his own sisters sex life, let alone her one true fetish.

Daniel had booked a posh hotel a few hours away. From what he had seen on their website, it was perfect. He had always wanted to take her away to a posh hotel and have his wicked way with her and now, they were going to have an incredible night together. Daniel was worried that what he had planned wouldn't be what she had, had in mind. That it was too soft, that he was going to make her crazy. They had talked about a safe word, it going to be just gate. It was simple enough and kinda funny.

At dinner, they sat across from each other. Daniel not being able to take his eyes off her. She was wearing that black dress that clung to every inch of her body. Shelley wasn't a thin woman, but for Daniel she had the curves in all the right places. And all the right places were exactly what he had planned to explore over the next day or so. Daniel looked the way she looked; she always looked perfect in his eyes. He was in love, he couldn't help it.

When dessert was brought over, Shelley let him share her chocolate soufflé. Her eyes watched his mouth, his tongue as he licked the chocolate off the spoon. Her heart practically stopped as Daniel looked up at her. They eyes locked together, hearts pounding. Both could practically hear the beats over the loud conversation in the dining room. With one look, Daniel stood from his chair, offering his hand to his wife. 'This was it,' she thought. This was when he was going to live her fantasy.

Neither of them said anything as they entered the elevator. Their room was on the 6th floor. Shelley looked at the lights as they moved from floor to floor, wishing that it would hurry up. Daniel smiled, watching her. He knew how important this was for her and how hard it must have been for her to keep it a secret for so long. But he would do anything for her and making love to his wife, especially like this, who was he to complain.

The elevator doors opened and Shelley stepped out. Daniel was ahead of her and unlocked the door to the room. He entered first, one of a few many times during the night, he hoped. Daniel turned, seeing Shelley standing behind him. With one step, he moved forward, backing her up against the door. He saw the look in her eyes, need, lust, submission. She waited for his next moved waiting for him to tell her what to do.

'Take off you dress.' he demanded.

Daniel stood behind her, pressing himself against her back. His breath warm on the back of her neck.

'Slowly...' he added.

Daniel moved from behind her and sat on the edge of the bed. He took off his tie, watching as Shelley reached behind her and pulled down her zipper.

'Good, that's good.'

His eyes travelled up and down her body. Daniel shifted his position, trying to relieve his own arousal. He couldn't believe what they were about to do. What he was about to do, control his wife. He'd even researched the whole sub/dom genre and most of what he had seen had shocked him a little. At least he knew that Shelley wasn't in to the pain, just the controlling.

Daniel had planned this for nearly a week, rehearsed in his head what he would say, what he wanted to say, to do to her.

Shelley slipped down the dress over her hips, watched closely by Daniel. She stood in front of him, just wearing the slip that she had been wearing under her dress. It was cream, satin, and soft against her skin. Her face grew red as Daniel continued to watch her. He took off his jacket, dropping it on the bedroom floor.

A few moments past before Daniel moved, standing behind her. His hand trailed around her waist, touching the satin of her underwear. The redhead shivered under his touch.

'I know what you want!' he said. 'I know what you want me to do to you.'

The anticipation grew. Shelley had no idea what he had planned. For a first time, she knew it was going to be slow. That Daniel was just learning exactly what she wanted. She felt the warmth of his breath on her neck again, waiting for the moments when his lips would touch her heated skin. Her own breath quickened as Daniel pulled her arms behind her back, holding them in place. Daniel's other hand ran up her thigh, pushing up her underwear. Shelley was surprised by how forceful he was being.

'That's good, that feels...' Shelley moaned.

'Shut up. No talking unless I give you permission to speak,' Daniel said, enforcing his first rule.

Shelley's eyes widened. This was what she wanted from him.

'You're not allowed to touch me, otherwise you'll be punished. You do as I say and you will be pleasantly rewarded.'

Daniel's voice was husky, deeper than she had heard it before. It was such a turn on. His hands rubbed up her thigh, moving upwards. There was heat radiating from her body, heat that he was causing. Shelley felt the wetness grow inside her panties.

Her arms were released and Shelley fought of every natural instinct to turn around and run her hands over his body. In her eyes, he looked so sexy in that suit. Shelley loved it when he dressed up. Nothing turned her on more than seeing him in a suit, wearing that white, crisp shirt underneath his jacket. Of slipping her hands inside his shirt and running her hands over his chest.

The flush of wetness increased as Daniel turned her around. Without her realising Daniel had taken off his glasses. He looked back at her, his eyes blue, deep, so dark that she could feel herself drowning.

'You will obey me.'

The redhead nodded. She didn't feel scared, like she had been in the past. Maybe it was because she was in a committed and loving relationship that made this feel different. Shelley felt completely at ease and every excited. This was how she always imagined him to be, forceful, manly, which she knew that he always was.

'Get on the bed.' Daniel said.

Shelley nodded obediently and lay on the bed, her heart pounding.

Daniel smiled at her, turning his back for a moment to reach into one of the bags he had brought with him. One of the ones he had insisted in carrying himself. He pulled out several silk scarves of different colours. He turned back to look at her, seeing Shelley lying there, watching him. He took off his jacket, placing it on a nearby chair. Shelley watched with interest as her husband moved back across the room towards her, scarves in hand. They were of different colours and lengths, not that Shelley cared. Daniel looked at them, deciding which ones to use. Four blue ones were chosen and he placed the rest down on the edge of the bed. Shelley was becoming more and more excited with every second. He ran his hand down her stomach, watching the rippling fabric of her slip, tease beneath his touch. The redhead moaned, finally feeling him. The wetness between her legs was no accompanied by a pleasurable heat. As soon as he saw her enjoying his ministrations, Daniel removed his hand. His action met with disappointment in the eyes of his wife. Daniel moved slowly back, still having something else in mind for her. He popped open a few button on his shirt, watching at the excited redhead on the bed began to move her hand down to the source of her heat. Shelley was acting on instinct as Shelley slowly slipped her hand into her panties. Daniel shook his head.

'Oh no. You're not allowed to do that,' he said.

Two of the scarves in his hand moved towards her. Daniel leaned over her, grabbing her arms, tying her wrists to the bed post. It had taken him hours to find a room with bedposts and not a headboard.

'Naughty girl.'

One had got loose and Shelley ran her hand of Daniel's chest. Pushing open his shirt, her hand lay on his chest, her thumb brushing against his nipple. Daniel moaned. However much he wanted her to carry on with her exploration, he re took her hand, pushing it back above her head, harder than before.

'NO touching. NO physical contact until you deserve it. Right now, you DON'T.' he practically shouted at her.

Daniel tied her wrist to the bed post, binding her completely to it. Shelley looked up at him, her eyes shining with need. The other scarf was held tighter, and Daniel pulled it, gripping it with both hands. Shelley struggled against the binds, frustrated. This is what she wanted. One thing she hadn't told him was her need for slight pain. But that could wait for another day.

Daniel got off the bed, watching as she struggled. Shelley felt helpless against him. And willing to give in to him. He was her master.

The redhead watched eagerly as Daniel stripped in front of her. Shelley's eyes widened, seeing his arousal already growing. Daniel knew how much wearing white turned her on and decided to leave on his shirt.

As Shelley struggled in vain against her binds, Daniel moved on to the bed, just wearing that white shirt. He looked incredibly sexy. Shelley could see his arousal. They had only just begun and he was already about to explode.

Shelley looked at him, eagerly waiting what he had planned for her next. Her breath became deep as her arousal increased. It was more than the anticipation of his touch than anything else. Daniel smiled, his blue eyes, sparkling, turning a deeper shade. He moved up the bed, kneeling between her slightly spread legs, running his hand up her left thigh.

'Mmmm.' she moaned.

'Sshh. Not until I tell you.' he said.

Daniel bent down, kissing her stomach through the fabric of her slip. He moved higher, wrapping his mouth around her hardened nipple. The flush of wetness between her legs increased. She needed to feel him, feel him closer to her need. Feel him inside her. Shelley could feel his dick pressed against her and she wrapped her leg around him, in a desperate need for him to penetrate her. Daniel's attention to her breast was interrupted as he pulled back.

'NO,' he said firmly. 'NO touching. You're going to have to pay for that. I warned you.'

Daniel got up off the bed, picking up 2 scarves he hand put down. Grabbing one ankle, he tied it to the foot of the bed, followed by the other.

'Bad girls have to be punished. What are you?' he asked.

Shelley resisted the urge to smile, feeling surprised by Daniel taking on the role of dom so quickly.

'I'm a bad girl, master,' she said.

Daniel liked the thought of being her master and nodded in agreement.

He began to feel a certain power he had never felt before. He was completely in charge. If he wanted, he could leave her there, writhing on the bed, half naked, if he wanted. Daniel looked at her, from her bound ankles to that place between her thighs that he couldn't wait to explore and tease. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked. Her long hair flowing over the pillowed beneath her. To Daniel, she was the most beautiful woman in the galaxy.

Daniel sat back on the bed, still with one scarf in his hand, knowing exactly what he planned to do with it.

'Do you trust me?' he asked, but already knowing the answer.

'With my life,' she whispered, nodding.

Shelley couldn't believe that this was happening. She was finally living her fantasy with the man she loved. The man she knew would treat her properly. She felt the soft touch of the scarf on her face as Daniel placed it over her eyes. Then he was gone. She couldn't feel him. Then two hands on the side of her thighs, slowly running along her skin.

'Oh, oh, oh that's...'

'Be quiet. You don't do anything without my permission. Speak!'

'Okay,' she said her voice full of need.

Daniel smiled. He was enjoying this. It wasn't that he enjoyed dominating his wife, he was enjoying that she was enjoying being controlled. She needed him. Finally, he pulled down her panties, slowly, letting his fingers glide down with them. He did it as slowly as he could, enjoying seeing the look on her face. A pair of soft lips met with the soft skin of Shelley's right thigh, then a hand on her left. The redhead bit her lip, feeling the need to come right there. She hadn't felt this turned on before. Feeling that if Daniel touched her again she would let go completely. She knew that he was denying his touching, prolonging her pleasure.

Soft breath began to come from Shelley's mouth, panting, hoping that he wouldn't notice her disobedience. She couldn't help it. Shelley need another release. The ties around her wrists became tighter the more she struggled. Her body rose from off the bed as his tongue licked her thigh, moving higher, inches around from her inviting heat.

'What baby? What is it? Is there something you want?'

Shelley waited for his command, so she could speak.

'Answer me.' Daniel said.

'Yes,'

'What is it you want, baby?'

Shelley couldn't hold back the words from her mouth much longer, fighting against the restraints and trying to gain more physical contact.

'Say it.' he demanded. 'Tell me what you want. What you need!'

'Touch me. Need you to touch me. Need you to lick me, your tongue in my...'

Daniel felt his dick stiffen. This was getting too much.

'More,' he insisted.

Shelley always knew that Daniel liked it when she was vocal during sex. It was the linguist in him, and soon to be, the linguist in her.

'Tell me where you want me?'

Daniel moved his lips higher up her thighs, teasing her with every touch, every warm caress of his breath.

'Here?' he asked, kissing the back of her knee.

The redhead shook her head, straining against her restraints.

He moved a little bit higher, kissing the juncture between her thighs.

'Here?'

'Higher.' she growled, her voice husky.

Daniel had never seen Shelley so horny before. He smiled as he came to look upon where she needed him.

'Here,' he said, finally.

Her hips rose off the bed as his lips made contact.

'Yesssss, Danny...master.'

Shelley was in heaven. The feeling, the sensations racing through her body, caused by her husband, were just too much.

A tongue, lightly traced her wet lips, brushing against her erect clit. The redhead squirmed beneath him and he moved his hand to her waist to steady her. She was desperate. Desperate to feel him, to touch him. To run her hands over his body, down his chest, to his stomach and beyond. That would be her objective later when she got lose. Her body craved the feel of him. His body pressed against her, moving against hers, feeling him inside her, growing harder, going deeper. Shelley couldn't hold off any longer, she was coming and nothing was going to stop her.

Daniel's hand moved from her waist and rose to caress her breast, teasing out an already hard nipple. The double sensations of his touch sent her body in to over load.

'Close, so close, so close, master,' she panted.

There was a glint of evilness in Daniel's eyes. He wasn't going to get her off that easily. He head the displeasing moaned and a frustrated sigh leave her lips.

'No... no.. Please don't stop.'

Part of him was as desperate as she was. He would just have to wait a little longer, just as she would. Shelley bit her lip. She felt his tongue again on her thigh, tasting her as he'd done before. Shelley didn't feel him for long as Daniel moved completely away.

'Please master... please don't torture me like this.'

'Quiet.'

Daniel licked his lips, still being able to taste her. He untied the scarves around her ankles, kissing them softly, making her shiver. He began to breathe harder, a feeling of power and lust overcoming him. He shifted between her legs, parting them with his hands. She was again surprised that his earlier soft, ministrations had turned into something more animalistic.

'Yes, yes,' she gasped.

She needed this. Needed him to take her, forcing her, making her beg to come, making her scream when she did. Daniel felt empowered, in control.

Shelley placed her feet against the foot of the bed, against the bedstead. Daniel widened her legs further apart as before, gaining a better view of her heat. It was so wet. He'd done a good job of teasing his wife.

She groaned at a finger slipping into her wetness. Arching her back at his touch, needing more. A few moments later, a tongue followed, licking her clit, teasing her, tasting her as though he was going to die of starvation if he stopped.

'Oh master... oh yesss, oh master, god yessss.'

His tongue joined his fingers, taking in turns at entering her.

'Close, so close, master. Don't stop.'

Daniel thought about denying her again, making her way longer for her release. But he couldn't any longer. He would be denying himself. Daniel felt her begin to tense around his fingers. Her body shaking, trembling under him as her orgasm fast approached.

'Don't stop, oh god, don't stop master, please.' She groaned.

He moved his fingers, paying attention to her aroused clit. That touch with his touch, sent Shelley over the edge, screaming out her orgasm into the hotel room.

'Ohgodohgod, i'mcoming, ohgodohgod, yesssssssssssssss.'

She raised her hips, writhing on the bed, still bound to the headboard and blindfolded. Daniel smiled, licking hip lips, still enjoying her. He raised his hands, slipping his fingers into Shelley's mouth.

'See how good you taste!' he said.

Shelley opened her mouth, taking in his wet fingers.

Daniel moved up to her body, pressing the silk of her slip. Lips touched her, still able to taste her self.

'I know what you need!' he whispered in her ear. 'I know what you want now!'

Shelley was silent, all but panting at her still aroused state. She could feel his hard dick pressed against her, rubbing along her heated lips.

'Tell me you want it?'

'I want it, I want you inside me, master.'

Daniel begun to untie her wrists from the bedpost, kissing them as he had done with her ankles, then removed her blind fold. Her eyes looked up on him, conveying how much more she wanted. He'd wanted to see that look in her eyes; he wanted to make her come again.

'You want me. Say it!'

'I want you.'

'Tell me what you want!'

Daniel pinned her arms above her head, forcing her to keep still.

'Say it!' he demanded.

Shelley's body melted against his.

'FUCK ME! Please master, fuck me!'

'I told you, i knew what you'd like.'

The more he held her down, the more excited she became. Daniel saw it in her eyes, in her body's reaction to his demands. The movement of her hips gave him, her answer.

'I can't take no more,' she panted. 'Please...'

He'd never been so turned on by what they had been doing. What had started off as a private fantasy for Shelley had turned into a fantasy for two.

'Please what?' What do you want?'

Now he was getting off on hearing her say the word fuck. Gone was his quiet, polite wife, now replace by the passionate, fiery redhead he loved.

'What is it, what is it you want?'

'Fuck me. Oh god, i want you to fuck me.'

Daniel moved against her, pressing his hardening dick harder against her. Shelley widened her legs, screwing her eyes shut in pleasure as he slipped into her. He keot teasing her, moving in and out, in and out several times before going in fully.

'YESSSS.'

They kissed, heat, passion consuming them both. Writhing against each other, forcing Shelley to stay where she was. She wrapped her legs around him for fear that he would stop, needing to feel him deeper. Their bodies rubbed against each other, both were so close.

'Tell me what you want, tell me what you want.' Daniel repeated over and over again.

He thrusted deeper, harder into her, pushing her up harder against the bed.

'I want too... i need too.. make me...'

Daniel pinned her harder against her bed, as he felt himself going deeper, As he thrusted against her, he released her wrists slightly, pushing them back down with every thrust of his hips.

'OH FUCK!.' he screamed.

'Let go,' Shelley whispered.

It wasn't their safe word, but a request. The colour of Shelley's eyes deepened. 'Let go.'

Shelley felt the full force of him and his strength as she could no longer struggle. She was pinned to the bed, no means of escape. It excited her. This was it, their finale. She found his strength powerful, intoxicating. He thrusted deeper, pressing her harder against the bed, banging her arms above her, thrusting, pounding.

'Ah fuck Shelley, take me. Take me in.'

Just as Daniel came, he released her arms.

'Ahhh Shelley... godiloveyou, i loveyou.

Instantly, Shelley wrapped them around his neck for a moment, running her fingers through his hair. He hand moved down his back, making him stay in side her. She came again, moving slowly beneath him. Daniel moved slower, prolonging both their pleasures.

'I love you,' Shelley whispered.

Shelley brought his lips in for a kiss and moved her hands to touch him.

'I missed the feel of you,' she whispered.

She ran her hand down his chest.

Finally they lay, stated, relaxed, and calm in each others arms. Daniel kissed her softly, listening to his wife gently sighing in his arms. Shelley wrapped her arm around him and looked up. He smiled back at her.

'I can understand why you'd like that.' he said.

'I told you it would be incredible with you.'

Daniel kissed her softly on the forehead.

'I know. I wish you'd have told me about it before. We could have been professionals by now.'

'I think we were pretty amazing for beginners.'

Shelley laughed.

'I can't wait to do it again.' Daniel said.

Shelley sat up, smiling.

'You'd want to do it again?' she asked.

'Are you kidding. Of course. When we get home, I could but up some chains in the closet, maybe a wrack in the bathroom. Oh and I need to pick up some whips on the way home.' Daniel said.

The redhead smiled at her husband.

'Are you making fun of me?'

'No,' Daniel said, laughing. 'Maybe, just a little.'

Shelley giggled at the thought of doing it again. Maybe going a little further. Their weekend had certain been an experience, she wouldn't mind repeating. Daniel had been perfect, just as she thought he would always be. Shelley just regretted not telling him sooner.


End file.
